THE BETRAYAL BANQUET (from Empire Strikes Back)
by Corellian Maid
Summary: After arriving at Cloud City, Han Solo was looking forward to a time to relax with an old friend. There was a shocking twist!


THE BETRAYAL BANQUET (From the Empire Strikes Back)

Lando Calrissian, Han Solo and Leia Organa ambled casually through the hallway of Cloud

City on the way to the dining room. Han was feeling more comfortable with his friend and

was looking forward to a relaxing meal and later spending quiet time with Leia.

"Aren't you afraid the Empire's going to find out about this little operation and shut you down?"

Han asked Lando.

"That's always been a danger looming like a shadow over everything we've built here, but things have developed that will insure security. I've just made a deal that will keep the Empire out of here forever."

Stopping at the entrance of the dining room, the group waited as the doors whisked open, revealing Darth Vader standing at the end of the table.

Leia gasped and Han quickly drew and discharged his blaster, which Vader deftly deflected and with the stretch of his arm, instantly drew the blaster to himself by the power of The Force.

Moments of shocked silence followed and Vader hissed an invitation. "We would be honored if you would join us." The bounty hunter, Boba Fett, stepped from behind the Dark Lord, weapon at the ready.

Han looked questionly at Lando.

"I had not choice." Lando began to explain. "They arrived right before you did. I'm sorry."

Han realized his friend had betrayed him. "I'm sorry, too." He replied.

"Please….sit." Vader rasped. "No need to miss the meal that has been so graciously provided for you." He said with all the calm a Lord of the Manor welcoming his guests.

Lando sheepishly avoided Han's gaze as Han pulled out a chair for Leia, who slowly sank into the seat, her fear-widened eyes never leaving the foreboding visage of the black clad Sith.

Han seated himself next to Leia, placing an arm on the back of her chair and splaying his hand

comfortingly on her back.

Vader then took his own chair with a flurry of his cape, folding his black gloved hands in front of him. "Now…" He began, "There's no reason we can't have a conversation that will be beneficial to us all." He turned head toward Leia.

Leia glanced around the table set with china, silver and crystal; a mockery to the event that was taking place. Feeling probing eyes on her, she looked up, swallowing hard at the black masked face that was pointed in her direction.

"I want to know the whereabouts of Luke Skywalker." Vader's hoarse voice commanded.

"We don't know where Luke is." Han answered, eyeing every part of the room, looking for a way out or for anything that could be used as a weapon.

Vader took a deep, mechanical breath. "My sources assure me you have recently been with Skywalker."

"That doesn't mean we know where he is now." Leia told him.

Lando rose from his seat. "I'll leave you to your discussion."

Vader raised his left hand and guided Lando slowly back into his chair by a Force Lando couldn't resist.

"This involves you, Calrissian, since you are harboring these…. _rebels!"_

Reseated, Lando nervously pulled at the collar of his cape.

Vader once again turned his grotesque mask toward Leia. "You have caused quite a bit of trouble, your Highness." His voice echoed. You can end this now by giving me the information I seek. And you can make this easy or difficult."

Leia's ire took hold, she didn't like being threatened, cornered…..she rose and place her hands on the table. "I'll never tell you anything! You can threaten me…even kill me, but the resistance will go on…we will be free of your evil empire!"

The marked breathing of Darth Vader was the only sound in the room as the Sith Lord slowly rose from his chair, his menacing form looming over the table. "Such determination…enthusiasm. Too bad it's exerted for the wrong cause."

"She told you she doesn't know where Luke is." Han insisted.

"You have nothing to add to this, Han Solo" Vader hissed. "Soon you will be in the possession of Boba Fett. He's been looking for you for a long time….for Jabba the Hutt."

Leia looked apprehensively at Han. She would be separated from him.

Vader placed his hands so forcefully on the sides of the table the delicate crystal pinged, his voice booming across to Leia. "Again….and for the last time….Where is Luke Skywalker!?"

Leia lowered her eyes and answered softly. "I don't know."

Vader lifted his hands from the table and rose to his full, impressive height.

"Take them to the interrogation room!"


End file.
